


Blood Like Yours

by alyciaDC307



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyciaDC307/pseuds/alyciaDC307
Summary: happy birthday stephanieeee, this one’s for you.





	Blood Like Yours

_Each human’s sins are represented by the color of their blood. At birth, blood is pure white; innocence in it’s truest form. With each wrongdoing, the blood darkens. There is no atonement. The shade of one’s blood stands as a constant reminder of what has been done; a motivator to be better._

•••

“Eddie. Eddie. _Eds_.”

Eddie whipped his head around to cease the pestering.

“ _WHAT_ do you want?” Eddie whispered harshly.

“Do you have the answer to number eleven?”

Richie Tozier was almost as bad at math as he was at keeping his mouth shut. 

“Richie I can’t give you the answer. That is _cheating_. If the teacher finds out I cheated, she’ll call my mother. Do you know what she’ll do if she hears that I cheate-“

Richie flattened his palm against Eddie’s mouth to stop his rambling, much to Eddie’s disgust. With his hand promptly shoved away, Richie leaned in closer to Eddie. 

“Jesus, alright, Eddie. Don’t have a fucking aneurysm on me now. Anyways, I have the answer, I just wanted to see if I got it right” he said with a shrug.

Eddie’s features softened, his cheeks dusted red. He faced Richie with a small, sheepish grin. “Alright, sorry Rich. I got 3.69” he said quietly.

“HA!” Richie laughed, “get rid of the 3 and you’ve got yourself a good time, am I right?!”

Eddie’s eyes widened with Richie’s sudden outburst. He shushed the freckled boy quickly, trying to avoid the teacher’s attention. In his haste, his paper caught the edge of his hand, leaving a slight cut. From it, a cool grey bled out. 

“Woah, it’s darker, Eddie!” Richie said in wonder.

“No _shit_ , dipshit” Eddie spat as he pulled a clean Kleenex from his fanny pack. He folded the tissue, and pressed it firmly to his wound, careful to not let the blood seep through and touch him. he sighed deeply, knowing Richie was going to begin his interrogation. 

“What happ-“ 

“I _stole_ ” Eddie said exasperated.

Richie looked at Eddie’s cut hand, then to his face, perplexed. 

“It was from the pharmacy. A skin cream. I think I have a rash” Eddie explained quickly, raising his arm to Richie’s face. “See?”

Richie squinted, and saw no sign of a rash. “There’s a freckle!” Richie said amused, and pointed towards the crook of Eddie’s elbow. 

“It’s a rash, Richie!” Eddie said, pulling his arm away.

Richie raised his hands, feigning innocence. “Alright, Eds. Sure.” Richie moved to tickle at Eddie’s neck, “What a bad boy! _Stealing_ from the pharmacy! I’ve raised you so well.”

“Whatever. I don’t want to talk about it” Eddie said, a slight pout at his lips.

“Aw, Eds, I’m just playing. It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone. But to guarantee my silence, I’m gonna need some cream in my mouth after school.” 

Eddie spluttered and turned a deep shade of red. “What the fuck are you talking about?!” he said in a strained whisper.

Richie laughed and shoved at Eddie, “get your mind out of the fucking gutter, Eds. I’m talking about _ice cream_.

“Jerk” said Eddie, shaking his head. 

“Jerk off? Yeah, I do that when I think about your mom” said Richie with a toothy grin.

Eddie grimaced, “That’s fucking disgusting.”

Richie laughed, and leaned over Eddie’s shoulder to see his worksheet. “Alright Mr. K, you’re behind! Let’s get to it!” he said in a poor british accent. 

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up, Einstein, because I know what I’m doing” Eddie said as he shoved Richie away, but Richie couldn’t help but to notice the smile on Eddie’s face. 

Grey blood and all, Richie knew that this was his best friend.


End file.
